1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display apparatus displays a full-color image using three colors of light, i.e., red, green, and blue light. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display uses a light-emitting material that emits light of a different color for each pixel, wherein the light-emitting materials for green and red light are relatively stable. However, the light-emitting material for blue light typically has the problems of decreasing emission efficiency, a relatively short life span, and a poor color purity.
If the color purity of any of the three colors of light-emitting devices decreases, the display apparatus including the light-emitting devices may not accurately display a full-color image and can have a significantly low color gamut.